


CC's Confession

by TanyaReed



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CC and Niles spend some quiet time together when the Sheffields are away.  Takes place between "The Dummy Twins" and the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CC's Confession

CC yawned widely as she paced in front of Maxwell's desk reading the script of another young hopeful. The yawn wasn't because the script was boring. In fact, she actually liked it. It had heart and a subtle kind of humour that was quite enjoyable. The problem was she was alone in the office and she was working on less than four hours of sleep.

She had been looking forward to this day for a week, knowing with the Sheffields gone she could get caught up on her work. It annoyed her that her head was too muddled to concentrate. Still, she kept on reading and pacing, refusing to give in.

It was almost noon when the door opened and her favorite butler walked in. She looked up from the script and smiled at him.

He smiled back affectionately. "Ready for a break?"

"More than you could ever know."

"Tired?"

Her smile turned impish. "Yes. Some annoying butler kept me up all night."

He chuckled. "Oh, and I thought that was you I heard out there howling at the moon."

CC thumped him gently on the head with the script. "Do you want something, Molly Maid?"

"I thought we might take our breaks together."

The offer was tempting. "Oh, Niles, I just have too much work to do."

"I'll be good, I promise. We'll just sit down and enjoy each other's company."

She looked at him skeptically. Niles ignored this and took the script from her unresisting hands. He placed it on the small couch and sat down beside it.

"Niles?"

"Come, sit with me a moment."

With a soft sigh, CC gave in and settled into his lap. His arms immediately went around her, and she relaxed for the first time since she'd crawled out of his bed that morning. Laying her head on his shoulder, CC closed her eyes. A sense of peace and well being filled her. The voice in her head that told her that her worth was wrapped up in how hard she worked fell silent.

"Better?" Niles asked quietly.

She made a soft sound of agreement and stroked his forearm. CC loved Niles's arms. Hidden in formal suits all day, they didn't look like anything special, but underneath they were solid and strong from the work he did. When they were around her, CC felt as if she were surrounded by a wall that nothing bad could break through. Of course, she had never told Niles this. She wouldn't want him to think she was going soft.

CC opened her eyes and kissed his neck. Gently, she ran her fingertips along his jaw. Niles's arm tightened around her waist, and he moved his other hand slowly up her thigh.

"You promised to be good," she murmured against him.

"That goes two ways, my little witch."

She kissed him again before pulling away a little so she could look into his eyes. They were twinkling with mirth and the beginnings of desire. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. The sweetness of the gesture made her chest tighten.

Unable to meet his gaze any longer, she looked down at the hand on her thigh. Taking it in hers, she threaded their fingers together and caressed his skin with her thumb. CC could feel his smile as his lips brushed her cheek.

Searching her mind, CC tried to remember the last time a man she was with had been content just to hold her. She came up blank. Everyone seemed to have some ulterior motive, some selfish aim that had nothing to do with what she wanted or needed. Over the past two months, she had learned that Niles was different. He wanted to give her much more than he wanted to take. For some reason, it made her want to give him back more than she had ever given anyone else.

Feeling almost overwhelmed, she settled back against Niles so he wouldn't see the expression on her face. He cuddled her close and played with her fingers. 

They sat there quietly for several minutes, and CC would have been happy to never move again. Eventually, though, she remembered she was just on a break. She had promised Maxwell she'd go through most of the scripts in his slush pile before his return.

"Niles?" she said softly, reluctant to break the moment.

"Hmn?" His hum tickled against her cheek.

"I have to get back to work."

"Already?"

"There's so much to do."

He sighed. "You work too hard."

"From your lips to Max's ears," she replied, straightening on his lap. She felt Niles shift beneath her, his muscles tensing. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." There was confusion in his eyes.

She gave him a light kiss. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere, Butler Boy."

"Okay."

He relaxed, and she gave him an affectionate pat on the head before leaning forward to pick up the script.

"What are you reading?"

"It's called 'Love and Cookies'. It's about two sisters who open a bakery. The premise sounded rather trite, but it's actually quite good. Both heartwarming and funny."

"I didn't think you liked heartwarming."

She winked at him. "I changed my mind."

He just gave her an amused look, so she opened the script. Even though she had been about ten pages in, she started at the beginning in case Niles wanted to read it. She glanced up and saw his eyes on the page, so she was glad she had.

The two of them read in comfortable silence for awhile with brief squeezes of Niles's hand to tell her when he was done a page. As she read, CC found herself wondering what Niles was thinking and whether he was enjoying it.

"You're right. This is very good," Niles commented quietly, almost as if he were answering her unvoiced question.

She glanced up to study him. He was still reading, his expression serious. How dear his face had become to her. His eyes--so sharp and intelligent but kind and gentle when he loved. His mouth--it could tease and taunt and it could kiss a person breathless. The lines on his face that showed he had worried and grieved, not just for himself but for the family he served and loved.

CC's breath caught and warmth filled her. It flowed through her body, but it wasn't the warmth of desire.

"I love you," she said.

Niles stopped reading and his eyes rose to her face. CC was suddenly frightened. She had never said those words before, not to him, not to anyone. Until this moment, she had never even considered them. Did she love Niles? Was the feeling she got, the one that made her want to either laugh or cry, love? The words had come out unbidden and, now that they were in the air, she didn't want to take them back. She just hoped Niles was ready to hear them.

Her stomach clenched as his eyes searched her face. The few seconds he took to answer felt like years.

"I love you, too," he said simply before his gaze went back to the script.

CC was stunned. Was that it? Was it really that easy? Niles had answered as if their love was a certainty, as if there had never been any question.

Trying to be as nonchalant as Niles appeared, CC asked, "Do you think Maxwell will produce this?"

"It will have to be in LA next year, while you're waiting to see if your show takes off."

"I know, but I don't want to lose this. This is real, Niles."

He nodded. "If anyone can get him to do it, you can."

She did seem to have more influence over Maxwell now that she was no longer chasing him around the desk.

"You think so?"

"Of course you can. You're CC Babcock. You can do anything."

"Even fall in love?" she asked shyly.

"That most of all." He took the script from her hands and dropped it to the floor. She was too mesmerized by the look in his eyes to resist. "I think it's time for another break."

CC didn't say anything as his lips caressed her jaw and trailed down her neck. Her eyes drifted closed and she let herself get lost in the feeling. Her thoughts whirled around in her mind. It was hard to focus on them when he added his tongue and teeth to the kisses. Only one thought caught and found purchase. It clung there, refusing to be dislodged, and it warmed her almost as much as Niles's touch.

For the first time in her life, she was truly loved.


End file.
